


The spiders wife

by Shadowfire23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Egg Laying, I do not know where this idea came from, Mildly desturbing, Pregnancy, maybe gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire23/pseuds/Shadowfire23
Summary: A little on the horror side of things a giant spider with his human mate.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny morning when Jenna decide to go for a run along the trail in white hart Woods. It is something she had done many times and never encountered a difficulties. Today was different, today on her jog she did not see a tree root that uncovered in last weeks rain. She tripped, rolled and hit her head on a rock as she fell down a shallow ravine. While she was unconscious a giant spider the size of a snall car filled her womb with hundreds of thousands of eggs until her stomach was distended and appeared as though months pregnant. When she woke up the spider was nowhere to be seen and she thought everything was okay she just fell and got knocked unconscious. She stood leaning on a tree and made her way back to her home only to realize something happened. her stomach was badly distended and felt as though it was filled with many thousands of beads.


	2. 2

Jenna noticed the beads rolling and shifting and felt like they were growing. She wasn't sure what to do so she went inside. Inside she noticed that the walls and the windows were covered in webbing and sitting in her living room was a giant spider. She didn't know. But it was the same spider that claimed her womb in the ravine.


End file.
